Pen-based portable computers contain digitizing tablets, usually coinciding with the computer's display, by which a user enters information, using a stylus. The stylus transmits a position signal, by which the computer ascertains the position of the stylus.
In addition to transmission of a position signal, the present invention transmits other data indicative of operating conditions of the stylus.